


利维坦

by orphan_account



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform, 达尔文和他的船长, 黑历史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lofter旧文存档
Relationships: Charles Darwin & Robert FitzRoy





	利维坦

**Author's Note:**

> lofter旧文存档

那当然是他们的船长，他们可敬的，刚毅的，威严的船长。他靠在一只翻倒的椅子上，巨大的阴影没过他的头顶，而鲜烈的白光从高处的舷窗上投射下来，浮在阴影的上层。达尔文站在门口，任由浩荡的天光从高处愠怒地降下，高踞地俯视着他的周身。他向前走，走向那人，这一次他看得分明了，那黑白分明的色彩是他的监牢，他被这无形的监牢囚禁了。

船长抬起头来，达尔文差一点落荒而逃，可是菲茨罗伊看向他的眼神却是温和的，甚至带有一点歉意。

“是我打开了锁。”菲茨罗伊说，“你有我的许可了。”

于是达尔文近乎悲哀地意识到船长的确是在处心积虑地展示这一切——向他一个人。这举动几乎是孩子气的：就这样堂而皇之地把外界堵在门外，畏畏缩缩地躲进沉溺的渊薮，晨昏不辨，度日如年。达尔文甚至可以想象到船长为了期待这一天煎熬了很久，因为他脸色灰暗，乱发横陈，胡茬很多天没有打理过，此时近乎狂乱地蔓上了他的下颔和侧脸，和他蓊蓊郁郁滋长的头发不谋而合地交错在一起。如果船长仍然残存着一点愚蠢的理智，那么至少此刻他应该腰背挺直地站在他面前，精神焕发，容止典雅，用他掷地有声的命令点燃每一个船员的热情。

“哦——”达尔文流露出一声谨慎地叹气声。你看起来几乎像个乞丐啦。达尔文想说。如果他敢，他甚至愿意就在他的面前激怒他，他要斥责他的颓废，懦弱，自私和渎职，他宁愿看到他骨血里那一点顽冥不化，惹人厌烦的贵族的高傲死灰复燃，点亮他的双眼。

可是眼下——达尔文不由得犹豫起来，他像所有失去了生命的事物那般安静，深邃，幽暗，令人本能地恐惧。他试图蹲下身子，这样他就能直视他的眼睛，可是他心跳地厉害，一个荒诞的念头在深处兜来转去，搅地他心慌：此刻这具滞留人间的尸骸，还是他所熟识的船长吗？

“你回来了。”菲茨罗伊突然开口了，他的声音不算很大，嘶哑颤抖地有些滑稽。

达尔文点点头，强迫自己蹲下身子，半跪在地板上，“这不重要。”达尔文说。这当然很重要，对于他面前这个人来说尤为重要，因为如果不是这样，那么压力决堤的洪流，纷杂的人事以及无边的挫败将早已摧毁他，而不会安安分分地伺服在船舱地下高高翘起的龙骨上，隐藏在层层破浪的涛声里，直到趁着自己离船外出才一拥而上，把他裹进早已布置好的天罗地网。

“这不重要，罗伯特。现在告诉我发生了什么。”

“罗伯特，看着我。”达尔文憎恨这个人的倨傲，即使是在这种情况下。菲茨罗伊的神色飘过一丝惨痛的强光，然后他的目光变成愧疚，逐渐成为淡漠——达尔文下意识地伸出手，穿过他的乱发触及他的脸，强迫他抬起头来，“看着我的眼睛！”

也许是这一声咆哮惊醒了他，菲茨罗伊眨了眨眼，片刻之后迟缓地甩开了达尔文的手。他的神态已经恢复了大半高傲疏离的气质，再一次说话时，他的语调冷漠而低沉。“好。你要我告诉你发生了什么。达尔文，你明知故问——你什么都知道。既然你仍旧想要听见这话被我亲口说出来，那么好，我看见上帝抛弃了我。”

达尔文没说话，事实是他根本不感到诧异，这个顽固的船长是他所见过的最虔诚的人之一，就好像中世纪的阴霾仍然笼罩在他的头顶。他于是只是沉默着，示意他说下去。“我曾经以为自己足够坚定。我战胜了风暴，战胜了恐惧。漫长的海岸线，奇迹般的自然万物，上帝精密而伟大的创造，那些海岛的景象像地狱的灵泊那样震撼人心……达尔文，这些你都知道，你也知道我是怎样热烈地想要履行我神圣的使命的，不是吗？”

达尔文想起蓬勃生长的雨林，那些巨大高耸的冠盖，隐天蔽日的原始丛林，在那里，生命的存在形式是杀气腾腾的。他想起荒野的长夜，在亘古的黑暗里亮起的巨大星空，他们在篝火旁研究史前生物的骨殖。菲茨罗伊那时难得没有宣讲他的圣经。篝火燃烧，巨大的蚊蝇嗡嗡轰鸣，在红热的光影里飞来飞去。直到困倦迫使所有人都放弃了手中的工作，年轻的人们在这片远离文明，未经开垦的荒地上，像赤裸的孩童，听任广邈的自然，以及原始的未开化的一切冲荡着他们的灵魂。

“……我试图让上帝的恩惠行在我所抵达的地方……那三个孩子，我愧对他们。可是我太迫切了，我想要教化他们，我把他们带入伦敦，我相信高尚的信仰能够把他们从那种可怜的，残酷的生存方式里救赎出来……你知道的，也许上帝抛弃了那些荒岛，他也抛弃了我，这个庸庸碌碌的信徒，不合格的传道士……达尔文！哦我的朋友，我知道祂抛弃了我！我看见利维坦了……”

理智显然不在他这边。菲茨罗伊沉浸在臆想里，神经质的狂乱填满了他的每一个咬字，他的神情却因此更加悲伤，甚至带着某些殉道的意味，可是达尔文沉默着，有一段时间他的确不知所措了，他甚至不清楚自己是否要将这个比自己稍稍年长的人拥入怀中，可是后来他镇静下来了，他听清了那些话。

“我看见利维坦了……达尔文，我看见它追随着我们的舰船，从深海浮上海面……放我离开吧，达尔文，让我独自面对上帝的惩罚……”

“够了！”即使在他的同龄人里，达尔文也向来是个不擅长动怒的人。平心而论，他温和地有些过于老成了。就算二十三岁的年纪赋予了他一种血气方刚的热力，他也小心翼翼地收敛着，可是眼前这个人自暴自弃的坦白逼得他发了疯，他伸出手粗暴地抓住了菲茨罗伊的衣领，“利维坦不存在！菲茨罗伊先生！”

他说完这句话之后就后悔了，然而菲茨罗伊震怖地看着他，他因长时间的失眠而发红的眼中有什么隐秘地烧灼了起来，这一切构成巧妙的暗示，让达尔文陡然生出了一些力量。

“也许上帝并不像你想像中的那样严苛。或者祂的事迹根本不是圣经里描绘的模样，人们都误解了祂，包括你，船长，人们苦心孤诣地编撰了浩如烟海的史料，著作了层出不穷的福音，考察了旷日持久的圣迹，建造了数不清的教堂和雕像，只是为了证明他的存在。但是你们都错了，他的存在并不是需要通过降下一场洪水，或者降罪于某个特定的人物来加以证明——事实上，你的上帝在无形之中不动声色地改变着这个世界。他制定了万物普适的法则，从此再不显现。”

“罗伯特，你的上帝退居幕后，祂使他的万物自由地盛衰，演进，充分地展示生命的尊严和力量，而这一切必然趋向一个特定的，至高无上的目的。他只是推动了开端，却不会插手这个过程。”这是他所发现的。自然的法则，万物的演化。他尽量委婉地表达着这些思想。

然而菲茨罗伊听得入迷了。他像是寻求救赎那样贪婪而盲目地看着他，像是张目对视着白煌煌的太阳。就算他的沉迷里有更为深重，难以消解的痛苦的成分，达尔文也胆敢相信他被说服了，又或者只是万念俱灰的缴械。不管是哪一种，都让这个固执的船长从无边的囚笼里解脱了，他慢慢抬起双手，捂住了自己的眼睛。

不知道过了多久，罗伯特.菲茨罗伊从阴影里站了起来，像是对刚才发生的谈话一无所知，又像是把一切都记在了心底。他走向舆洗室，打理自己的乱发和胡茬，整顿他的衣服和鞋帽。达尔文站在甲板上，鲜红的日落正一点点倾泻在海平面上。他知道再过一会儿，菲茨罗伊就将沿着梯子走上来，到那时候，他又是那个威严的船长了。


End file.
